warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Warhammer Wiki
Welcome to the Warhammer Wiki The wiki about Warhammer Fantasy that since August 2010 This is a dark age, a bloody age, an age of daemons and of sorcery. It is an age of battle and death, and of the world's ending. Amidst all of the fire, flame and fury it is a time, too, of mighty heroes, of bold deeds and great courage. At the heart of the Old World sprawls the Empire, the largest and most powerful of the human realms. Known for its engineers, sorcerers, traders and soldiers, it is a land of great mountains, mighty rivers, dark forests and vast cities. And from his throne in Altdorf reigns the Emperor Karl-Franz, sacred descendant of the founder of these lands, Sigmar, and wielder of his magical warhammer. But these are far from civilised times. Across the length and breadth of the Old World, from the knightly palaces of Bretonnia to ice-bound Kislev in the far north, come rumblings of war. In the towering World's Edge Mountains, the orc tribes are gathering for another assault. Bandits and renegades harry the wild southern lands of the Border Princes. There are rumours of rat-things, the skaven, emerging from the sewers and swamps across the land. And from the northern wildernesses there is the ever-present threat of Chaos, of daemons and beastmen corrupted by the foul powers of the Dark Gods. As the time of battle draws ever near, the Empire needs heroes like never before. Welcome to the Warhammer Wiki! The Warhammer Wiki is a collaborative project intended to create the most definitive, accurate, and accessible encyclopedia and reference for official information related to the Warhammer fictional universe and its related table-top games, role-playing games, novels and video games. Please note that the mission of this Wiki is to provide only official, not fan-created information. If you are interested in Warhammer 40,000 please see our sister wiki, the Warhammer 40k Wiki. Warhammer Fantasy Battles is a dark fantasy tabletop war game set on a planet much like late medieval Earth called the Warhammer World, created by the British hobby company Games Workshop and first published in 1983. Warhammer Fantasy Battles, was the basis for the follow-on Warhammer 40,000 science fantasy war game created in 1987 and its miniatures gaming system was the foundation for The Lord of the Rings Strategy Battle Game. The game is a hobby enjoyed by thousands of people across the world and includes modeling and painting a full army of miniatures who represent the various forces of Order and Chaos in the dark medieval era of the Warhammer World. This unique level of customization allows a player to exercise their own creativity and imagination, letting you create a new portion of the shared universe that you can claim as your own. You can create a backstory for your new unit, a unique color scheme and even give them names you have chosen. Warhammer is primarily a strategic war game, where you use your army of miniatures and brilliant tactics to bring your foe down. There are regular international competitions that involve both playing the war game while using your army and to see who can create and paint the best-looking models. There are hundreds of different Games Workshop stores all around the world, and there are also many other independent hobby stores that sell Warhammer Fantasy and Warhammer 40,000 models too. The Warhammer Wiki database is organized in a typical Wiki structure, which allows an incredible level of interconnectedness and potential expansion. The Warhammer Wiki began in August 2010, and the database currently includes articles. If you're new to the Warhammer Wiki, please join us! Visit the Help page and experiment with the Sandbox to learn how you can contribute to any open article right now! However, if you are going to contribute, we ask that you do not create an article unless you intend to complete it, provide a source for all of the information it contains and that you possess enough knowledge of the topic and the English language skill required to write an enjoyable, intelligible piece on your subject of interest. Please note that all unsourced articles will be deleted by administrators if their source cannot be determined from the existing Warhammer canon materials. All articles contributed to the Warhammer Wiki will be edited by an administrator for grammar, content and adherence to the Warhammer Wiki's stylistic guidelines. Of course, all vandals will have their IP address blocked from this site for up to 1 full calendar year, so please, show some maturity and do not destroy someone else's hard work. Disclaimer This web site is completely unofficial and in no way endorsed by Games Workshop Limited. Adeptus Astartes, Battlefleet Gothic, Black Flame, Black Library, the Black Library logo, BL Publishing, Blood Angels, Bloodquest, Blood Bowl, the Blood Bowl logo, The Blood Bowl Spike Device, Cadian, Catachan, the Chaos device, Cityfight, the Chaos logo, Citadel, Citadel Device, City of the Damned, Codex, Daemonhunters, Dark Angels, Dark Eldar, Dark Future, the Double-Headed/Imperial Eagle device, 'Eavy Metal, Eldar, Eldar symbol devices, Epic, Eye of Terror, Fanatic, the Fanatic logo, the Fanatic II logo, Fire Warrior, Forge World, Games Workshop, Games Workshop logo, Genestealer, Golden Demon, Gorkamorka, Great Unclean One, the Hammer of Sigmar logo, Horned Rat logo, Inferno, Inquisitor, the Inquisitor logo, the Inquisitor device, Inquisitor:Conspiracies, Keeper of Secrets, Khemri, Khorne, Kroot, Lord of Change, Marauder, Mordheim, the Mordheim logo, Necromunda, Necromunda stencil logo, Necromunda Plate logo, Necron, Nurgle, Ork, Ork skull devices, Sisters of Battle, Skaven, the Skaven symbol devices, Slaanesh, Space Hulk, Space Marine, Space Marine chapters, Space Marine chapter logos, Talisman, Tau, the Tau caste designations, Tomb Kings, Trio of Warriors, Twin Tailed Comet Logo, Tyranid, Tyrannid, Tzeentch, Ultramarines, Warhammer, Warhammer Historical, Warhammer Online, Warhammer 40k Device, Warhammer World logo, Warmaster, White Dwarf, the White Dwarf logo, and all associated marks, names, races, race insignia, characters, vehicles, locations illustrations and images from the Blood Bowl game, the Warhammer world, the Talisaman world, and the Warhammer 40,000 universe are either ®, TM and/or © Copyright Games Workshop Ltd 2000-2010, variably registered in the UK and other countries around the world. All Rights Reserved'. Used without permission. No challenge to their status intended. All Rights Reserved to their respective owners. Table of Contents Helping out Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on the templates project page. {| class="gamingfooter" style="width:100%; padding:0.5em; margin-top:2em;" cellspacing="2" cellpadding="5" |- | http://images.wikia.com/central/images/c/c0/Gaming_logo_250px.png | style="text-align:right;" | Other Warhammer-related wikis from Wikia Warhammer 40k Wiki •W40k:Dark Heresy • W40k:Dawn of War • Warhammer Online • Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay • Battlefleet Gothic Category:Browse